Here And Now
by Carapheonix
Summary: TysonMax 1st Prequel to Goodbye Brother, Goodbye Lover. Max is being hounded at all corners by everyone expecting him to be there for him, pressuring him and telling him to win, to do better. But what happens when you just can’t take it anymore.


A/n: Well after 'Fire of Darkness' gave me a kick in the rear (two reviews for both of my more popular stories.) I figured I would write the prequels. Which of course means that I can't search for any Bry/Rei's so you guys have to make up for it by leaving tons of reviews and telling me all the B/R's that you can find!

Deal?

_**Reviews:**_

**_Fire of Darkness-_** You mean Rei? Lol yeah thanks, I wouldn't do that in that one, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to do it in these. :Sigh: Oh well.

**_Drago-Kai_**- Why thank you!

**_TNTiggris-_** Lol you like everything I write don't you? xD Lol don't worry I'm not complaining'! Lol, anyway, I agree, but I've been swayed a little at times to write a sequel, but yes, once again, I do agree, it would ruin the one-shot if I made a sequel.

**_cyndaquil-babe- _**Rei had to leave because he had to go back to China and to his village, he has to teach those kids to blade remember? Besides there aren't going to be anymore tournaments, so why would he stay. He would do more good in China, so he left. He's practical like that.

**_Shindou-kun and Ryu-sama- _**Lmao, gee thanks. xD

**_Rim-_** Thanks for the compliment loves! Oh by the way, which request number did you choose? I want to know to see if I can con others into doing the other 2. Update your stories houchy!

**_Devvy- _**Thanks! Now you have to update something Beyblade-ish soon or I'm gonna freak! XX I'm going nuts and I can't find any more B/R's:bursts into tears.:

**Disclaimer:** I own the monkeys but naught else.

**Summary:** Tyson/Max -1st Prequel to Goodbye Brother, Goodbye Lover. Max is being hounded at all corners by everyone expecting him to be there for him, pressuring him and telling him to win, to do better. But what happens when you just can't take it anymore.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Here and Now.  
**__01 -Prologue_

Max sighed leaning against his locker, the others had already left right after practice, Kai doing his normal 'Hn.' And leaving while Rei performed his famous disappearing act.

Tyson had run off when Chief suggested they go out to eat some ice cream, and dragged a poor frightened Kenny with him. Max shook his head, he would forever feel pity and envy for the little guy. He pitied him because Tyson always dragged him everywhere, and he envied him, because, as ridiculous and strange as it sounds, he couldn't blade.

He didn't have to deal with the pressure of blading; he was a genius all he had to do was make the blades and design training regiments, he was...lucky. Yeah he may not get all the credit he deserves but he still got some, just not enough to make him egotistical like Tyson, or falling apart like himself.

But enough about Chief, this is about him. Him and his problems... _'Wonderful.' _He drawled inwardly as he pushed away from the locker and grabbed his bag before going to leave.

He started to count to ten as he walked out and before he even got to five, three girls were in front of him, with their mother, asking him for autographs. He instantly had a grin on his face and signed the presented papers and answered a few non-personal questions before he told them he had to leave and left.

He liked the attention in some ways, he loved to hear the fans cheering him on, he loved to see people gasp when they saw him, he loved...blading. But no matter how much he loved it, it was slowly tearing him to pieces, and no one bothered to look and see what was right at the surface.

He got half-way down the street before he saw Tyson and Chief walking back towards him, with four ice cream cones with them. One was Cookies N Cream, Rei's favorite, Rocky road; Tyson's, French Vanilla; Chief's, and the last... he squinted slightly and felt a smile light his lips as he saw it.

Mint chocolate chip... his.

Sure blading has it's set backs, but at least he would never be forgotten by his team, his friends.

He walked up to them a sheepish smile on his face as he took his from Chief; who had been struggling to carry both his, Max's and Dizzi. As he took it, Kenny sent him a thankful look and got a better grip on his Dizzara.

Tyson grinned at him as he licked his ice cream cone. "Hey Maxie, we were lookin' for ya buddy!"

He smiled again, unable to help it, as Tyson's chin was COMPLETELY covered in his ice cream. "Some fans wanted me to sign some autographs."

'_That should stop the questions...'_

"Just do what I do. Tell 'em your gay, and you won't take it anymore!" Rei said jokingly as he appeared behind them. They burst out laughing, and Rei grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, as he took his Ice cream cone.

Then Dizzi, who Chief had opened at one point, interrupted their merry fit. "Rei!"

He grinned, "What it's true! Even though I'm not gay... But hey dude, it still works!"

Max shook his head as they headed back to the Dojo, Rei and Tyson cracking jokes; they laughed all the back.

'_Maybe it's not as hard as I make it out to be...'_

_**

* * *

**_

That was the prologue so yes, this isn't going to be a one-shot. I don't think I finished to well, I actually wanted to finish later into it but I thought: They should get more than that...

So the ending was lame.

But yeah, Review and all that fun stuff...and **_DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY B/R's!  
_**_(Read above A/N if you don't know what I'm talking about.)_

_****_

The Dark Huntress Cara 


End file.
